warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Equalizers
, Raven Guard, Marines Baleful, Regulators, , |specialty = Sniping, Ranged Combat, Advanced Wargear, Anti-Xenos|successor chapters = Regulators}} "Lo we stand, bolters in hand, to slay the foe, wherever he stands. May he hide up high or cower below, he knows our bolts, will find his soul. Lo we stand, bolters in hand, to defend those innocent of flesh, and pure of soul. Lo we stand, bolters in hand, grand equalizers, between xenos and man."- ''Equalizer mantra. The Equalizers are a 14th founding successor chapter of Ultramarine stock. They were created to defend the Lejion Sector, namely the ancient Industrial World known as Equius Prime and the wealth of archotech that lays buried beneath the hive cities of that world. History Founding The Equalizers were of the 14th founding and have served the Imperium with unfaltering loyalty and dedication for centuries. They were originally created to defend an industrial world of great strategic importance, Equius Prime. They were trained to be experts in urban warfare and close quarters engagements, but as they began recruiting from the ranks of the most ruthless hive gangs, they developed a taste for the use of ranged weapons. (instead of clearing a roomfull of enemies with a chainsword, the Equalizers prefer to empty a storm bolters clip into the contested area) After defending their Sector for hundreds of years from Ork invasions and various other xenos incursions, the Equalizers became experts in combating the alien menace. The Eldar Crusades The 1st time the Equalizers would fight outside of their Sector, the Equalizers began a massive Crusade against Eldar within their surrounding area of space. Spurned on by the recent assassination of their 1st Chapter Master a the hands of Dark Eldar, the Equalizers ruthlessly brought holy Exterminautus to a pair of Maiden Worlds. They also slew the Archon of the Kabal of the Screaming Skulls and his head is proudly displayed within The Stallions Hall of War. The Black WAAAAGH! The largest Ork invasion the Lejion Sector and its defenders have ever weathered, the Black WAAAAGH! was a massive undertaking by the Orkz of the Blackteef Tribe to overrun the Lejion Sector and plunder the various worlds of the sector, especially Equius Prime, of its weapons and other resources. The Equalizers held back the Orks for eight long years without any support from outside Imperial forces before the Orks were pushed back by a joint force of the Thunder Lances and Indomitable Golems who had responded to the Equalizers calls for aide. The Black WAAAGH! further solidified the bond of brotherhood between these Chapters and no doubt hardened the Equalizers against the Greenskin menace. Purge of Doss Doss was a little known world on the edge of the Lejion Sector, but the Equalizers discovered that the night world was home to a large group of Ork Freebooters. The subsequent purge was swift and bloody, and the Equalizers discovered a wealth of archotech the Ork Kapton had looted over the years from the worlds of the Lejion Sector in ages before the Imperium. This discovery increased the Chapters tensions with the Adeptus Mechanicus to the breaking point. The Damoclies Gulf Crusade The Equalizers served with distinction during the Damoclies Gulf Crusade, though their exploits are largely unknown by the vast majority of the Imperium due to this chapters humble nature. Rather than boast about their victories during the Crusade the Equalizers hold quiet memorials to honor their dead and remember their sacrifices. The 22nd Founding The High Lords called upon the Equalizers to be the template for a new Chapter, believing that the Lejion Sector and its valuable Hive and Mining Worlds needed better protection from the ravages of xenos. Thus Battle-Brothers of the 7th, 4th, and 6th Companies branched off with what weapons and ships the Chapter could spare and the Regulators were born. The Trindus Trials Eventually the Equalizers strained relationship with the Adeptus Mechanicus over the Chapters liberal wargear modifications, rumored kindness to exiled Techpreists, and hoarding of archotech weaponry, reached a boiling point that nearly devastated the Chapter. The Adepts of Mars had reached the end of their patience with the Equalizers. Thus with the aid of an Inquisitor and a particular Sect the Adeptus Mechaincus developed a plot to brand the Equalizers as traitors and gain the archotech they so lusted after. The infamous Evardassi Tech-Sect staged a "Servator Rebellion" on the Forge World of Trindus, which is situated near the core of the Lejion Sector. The Equalizers reluctantly deployed the 1st and 2nd Companies to assist the Forge World, not out of any loyalty to the Mechanicus but due to the worlds strategic value. Offical Mechanicus records stated that the Servators had been infected with a "Murder Virus", causing them to turn hostile, all over the world, Skitarii and basic monotask Servators rose up against their masters. But when the Equalizers joined battle with the corrupted machines on the ground, suddenly their ships came under fire, from guns under Mechaincus control! It was then that the "uncorrupted" Skitarii forces, led personally by several Techpreists, assailed the Equalizers ground forces. The 1st and 2nd Companies took grievous casualties but in the end overcame the traitors, bombarding various holy sights and eventually slaying the Fabricator General himself for this outragous betrayal. However this was only the begining. The inccident was filed by surviving Mechanicus forces, who proclaimed the Equalizers to be traitors, and had readily doctored evidance to prove their charges. The Equalizers had wisely recalled most Companies, save the 7th who took shelter with their Thunder Lance allies, back to their Fortress-Monastery on Equius Prime. However the 1st and 2nd Tyranid Incursion The Equalizers fought tooth and nail against the Great Devourer in the defence of their homeworld. Though they suffered grievous losses the Equalizers stood their ground against the Tyranids and ensured that Equius Prime's civilian population was safe and secure deep within the bowels of the hive cities and manufactorums. Following the Tyranid invasion, the Equalizers had begun to build up their numbers, their new Chapter Master believing that now was the time for the Equalizers to aid in the defence of the Imperium as a whole. As the bulk of the chapter left their beloved homeworld, they swore that so long as one Equalizer was still breathing, the xenos who preyed upon humanity would have a foe to fear. The Sacking of Alsace The Equalizers responded to an urgent plea for help from the peaceful world of Alsace. A warband of the Emperors Children traitor legion had descended upon the world. The Equalizers responded without hesitation, as they knew full well the Slaaneshi Marines would butcher the population with perverted glee. The Equalizers 2nd Company, along with elements of the 11th Company, arrived with a small liberation fleet. The liberation of Alsace was a bloody affair, the Traitors had taken all but one hive city and the Equalizers were having a damnable time defending it, soon they would be overrun as the Emperors Children cults and traitor PDF gathered. The elements of the 11th company has sacrificed themselves in a berserker charge into the enemy force and had bought the 2nd company the time to send an urgent call for reinforcements. It was months later, when all seemed lost and the Equalizers 2nd company was prepared to sell their lives most dearly that the Iron Krakens fleet began their brutal orbital bombardment. The loyal PDF and Guard regiments cheered in triumph as they saw the traitors incinerated, and the Equalizers marched forth to join their fellow Marines in victory. On the day of Alsaces liberation, Iron Krakens and Equalizers fought side by side, purging the wretched traitors with holy bolter fire. The Equalizers would never forget that the Iron Krakens saved the whole of the 2nd company from total annihilation and have sworn an oath to come to the Iron Krakens aid whenever called upon. The Judgement Elements of the secret 11th Company and the rest of the Chapter were led into the service of Chaos by the Equalizer, Mindfang. Mindfang believed the Imperium to be a corrupt and evil regime and refused to support it any longer, with that he turned half of the Wraths of the 11th Company, and over a quarter of the chapter to the Chaos God Malice. The Equalizers fought their tainted brothers in total secrecy for three long Terran years until Mindfangs warband, now known as The Scales of Malice, retreated into the Maelstrom. The civil war crippled the Equalizers and required thousands of Terran years of rebuilding before they were returned to full strength. The chapter now relentlessly hunts Mindfang "The Wicked" and his warband across the Galaxy, with the intent of making this traitor and butcher of the Imperium's people pay in blood. The Quint Rebellions When the Mutant population rose up in rebellion on the planet of Quint the 3rd and 1st Equalizer Companies, at the behest of Inquisitor Zekavran, were sent in with a contingent of Inquisitorial Storm Troopers to deal with the uprising. At first the Equalizers were reluctant, as on Equius Prime and on its moons, mutants were still considered a staple for meat and as such were hardly considered a threat worthy of the Equalizers time. (you don't call in the Imperial Guard to halt a Grox stampede) But when the liberation fleet came under fire from the planets defence cannons and the Equalizers saw what had become of the civilian population of Quint, (most were butchered in retaliation for the lifetimes of abuse the Mutants had suffered) the Equalizers unleashed their full fury upon the Mutant Horde. Unfortunately the mutants had hired the Maelstrom Dogs, a mercenary chaos warband, and fought in organised mobs. They held back the Imperial forces for months until they were forced to flee. When all was said and done, the Equalizers had lost over 30 space marines and the casualties inflicted on the Inquisitorial force was astronomical. Current Status The Equalizers patrol the whole of the Sagittarius arm, (and as such are thinly spread) on constant alert and poised to defend against any foe of the Imperium. They will answer any call to action so long as the purpose is to defend the people of the Imperium. Any other requests are met with scrutiny and are rarely obliged, lest they come from Ordo Xenos, Ultramarines and their Successors, or the Iron Krakens. Chapter Fleet The Equalizers maintain a large fleet of heavy cruisers and millions of support craft. They also maintain 50 Vengeance-Class Grand Cruisers and two Battle Barges. '''The Stallion- '''A heavily modified Battle Barge that is the Equalizers mobile Fortress Monastery and flagship. The Stallion is armed with the best weapons the manufactorums of Equius Prime could produce and its armoured hull has withstood salvoes that would cripple a Battle Barge of similar size. '''The Cimarron- '''Though this Battle Barge is not the chapters fortress monastery, it is cherished as the Chapters oldest warship. The Cimarron was the sole ship that was given to the Chapter at their founding and as such served as the Chapters flagship for millennia, and has weathered the most brutal space battles the Equalizers have been in and emerged victorious. The Cimarron is an aged but still formidable warship, armed with a mix of ancient archotech and the very weapons it was constructed with. Weapons and Tactics The Equalizers are specialists in the use of long range firearms and urban firefights, as such they have gained fame as legendary marksmen. They prefer to keep the enemy at arms length that they may gun them down under a hail of well placed bolter rounds. They also make constant use of the skill of Dual Wielding and are surprisingly accurate with two bolt pistols or similar one handed weapons. This chapter dose posses deadly skill in hand to combat but its use is considered a last resort, as close combat greatly increases the odds of an Episode occuring. They have a large number of Dreadnaughts, and unlike other chapters who rarely awaken these ancient warriors, each company save the 10th and 11th companies deploy Dreadnoughts in every major conflict. Their Dreadnoughts follow a unique pattern of design, known as the Equius Pattern, which is larger and more heavily armoured than the standard Mars Pattern. These unique pattern Dreadnoughts are geared towards ranged warfare and have a wide arsenal of plasma weapons, shoulder mounted missile pods, and mortar batteries as well as the standard loadout of Lascannons, Multi-meltas, and Assault Cannons. Should the need be dire, elements of the 11th "Wrath" Company are deployed to totally destroy the foe. The deployment of Wraths is never taken lightly, for the Chapters recent accusations of Tech Heresy have thinned the Imperiums patience with the Equalizers, the last thing the Chapter needs is their ranks accused of mutation. The Equalizers Veteran 1st Company do not field Terminator armour but instead advanced Equius Pattern Power Armour. Equius Pattern Power Armour lacks the signature backpack and instead has an unknown but much more potent power source, and as such the users strength is greatly increased and outdoes normal Power Armour. However, this armour is still not as durable as Terminator armour and lacks the added protection its bulk provides. The Equalizers have a heavily modified arsenal of bolters and plasma weapons. And the preferred weapon amongst their Devastators is the auto cannon, for the flexibility it provides. They also keep a very large stockpile of Power Weapons, with all but the 10th Company bearing power swords or axes. The Equalizers also make use of various types of exotic ammunition, the most favoured are Executioner rounds, as these self guiding bolts are weapons of mass destruction in the hands of a Equalizer sniper squad. There are a few weapons of note that are unique to the chapter. '''Energy Mallets-' Basically down-sized Power Hammers, Energy Mallets are a favourite amongst the chapter. These one handed weapons can shatter power armour if they score a direct hit and can pummel the foe into submission. Some Equalizers of the 11th Company dual wield Energy Mallets, with devastating results for their foes. Volkite Weapons- 'The Equalizers have access to one of the largest known stockpiles of anceint Volkite Weapons in the known Galaxy. Regardless, these mighty relics are rarely seen outside of the ranks of the veteran 1st Company. This stockpile was one of the primary reasons for the near civil war on the industrial world of Trindus. '''Plasma Weapons- '''The Equalizers are also well known for their sizeable arsenal of plasma weapons, though it is not as extensive as the one borne by the Dark Angels and their Successors. '''The Equius Pattern Bolter-' The Equius Pattern Bolt Rifle is a powerful and accurate tool, always fitted with armour piercing rounds or shrapnel bolts, and designed with a built in holographic sight, these "Blue Bolters" are the chapters signature weapons. Equius Pattern bolters are far more accurate when compared to the standard Godwyn Pattern Bolt Rifle. The Equius Pattern is also famed for its sheer stopping power, as a small force of Spotter Marines armed with these bolters can level an Ork charge. However, the Equius Pattern Bolt Rifle fires at a much slower rate than standard bolters, meaning that a poorly positioned Marine runs the risk of being overwhelmed. 'Equius Pattern Bolt Revolver-' A standard side arm of the Equalizers, the Blot Revolver trades ammo capacity for sheer stopping power. These potent weapons are famous for their reliability and durability but are equally infamous for the meagre nine bolts that can be fired before reloading. This weapons power is legendary and in the right hands can fell and Ork Warboss in one shot. 'The Equius Pattern "Battle Bolter"-' A hybrid of the Equius Pattern Bolter and the Stalker Bolter, the Battle Bolter exhibits and extended barrel and a mid to long range holographic scope. This weapon is an icon for all the chapter stands for, precision, power, and of course reliability. The Battle Bolter is capable of rapid three round bursts or semi-automatic fire. This Bolter is by far the most powerful and accurate utilized by any chapter. However there is a price for such power, the weapon lacks a fully automatic setting and is woefully difficult to build and maintain. Regardless, it is often seen in the hands of the Equalizers spotter and tactical marine squads. 'The Equius Pattern Bolt SMG-' Seen as side-arms amongst the chapters tactical squads and primary weapons in the hands of scouts, this rugged and potent weapon trades accuracy for a deep clip and vicious fire rate. The Bolt SMG also keeps the Equalizers trademark stopping power. This versatile weapon has saved many an Equalizer from the jaws of death. Unfortunately this weapons angry recoil makes it difficult for the Equalizers, even with their superhuman strength, to steady let alone aim and thus is only suited for close quarters fire-fights. 'Equius Pattern "Oblivion" Anti-Material Rifle-' This massive sniper rifle is only fit for the use of Space Marines, as the rifle itself would take a team of ordinary men to carry and special supports before firing. The power and range of this rifle is as legendary as the marksmanship of those who use it, this rifle is capable of tearing a rampaging Khornate Berserker in half and can even bring down a Squiggoth with one well placed shot. Obviously the Oblivion Rifle is meant for long distance engagements and has no place in mid or short range fire-fights. The rifles recoil (which would break a normal mans arm) means that it cannot fire rapidly, but in the hands of an experienced Equalizer this mighty weapon can destroy anything from tanks to aircraft as well as high value infantry targets. The Equlizers have been known to lend other allied Chapters surplus weapons from their manufactorums, more as a symbol of their bond with said brothers than for any real need. Gene-Seed Mutations The Equalizers gene-seed suffers from one major mutation. Many rumours have spread over the millennia as to its cause but the most persistent is that the Equalizers gene-seed was tampered with by the Mechanicus. Specfically that the Mechanicus contaminated the geneseed with Blood Angles geneseed. Though this is unlikely as the Blood Angles "Black Rage" dose not subside like the "Episodes" though it would explain their odd taste for flesh. In reality the mutations may simply be a natural mutations that have occurred over time. The known mutations are as follows: ''Th'e' "Episodes"- Every Equalizer suffers from bouts of explosive and uncontrollable rage, these events are rare but every Equalizer inevitably succumbs to at the very least, one Episode in his long life. (during The Ordeal) Whilst in the grips of an Episode, the flow of time itself seems to slow down for the Equalizer and he is consumed with a blood lust the likes of which is only found in the Blood Angles Black Rage, an Equalizer during an Episode is capable of amazing feats of strength and accuracy, single handedly eliminating entire platoons of foes. (though often such an assault is suicide) Thankfully, Episodes are usually only seconds long and subside with the destruction of the object of the Equalizers wrath. Unfortunately, those few psykers who are recruited into the Equalizers find it far more difficult to hold back the Episodes and their will eventually erodes and gives way to the bloodlust. Though these, "Wraths" can still determine friend from foe, all else is lost to violent urges. Outside of battle, Wraths must be in solitary confinement or in stasis, as they have pindrop tempers and will go on a berserker rampage without any obvious provocation. Though it is not confirmed if the following abilities are a result of the Chapters Gene-Seed or simply skills that the Equalizers have honed so well that they are inherent. Regardless they are noticable: '''Reflex- '''Equalizers have faster reaction times when compared to other Space Marines, this trait is very helpful to the Equalizers as it is their hair trigger reflexes that aides them in the almost impossible shots this chapter is famous for. It also keeps them alive in close quarters engagements with more skilled combatants such as Traitor Marines, who have had thousands of years to hone their skills in the madness of the Warp. '''Eyes- '''The Equalizers have supremely keen eyesight, with some individuals capable of seeing enemy ships on the edge of a given star system from the centre of said system. (granted they need to be without any visual interferences such as atmosphere or light pollution) Though in normal cases an Equalizer is capable of making out a single rock on a mountain horizon hundreds of miles away. And their superb depth perception allows them to gauge the distances and more often than not line up a spectacular shot. (of course the Equalizers constant use of target finding Executioner rounds is an immense advantage) Equalizers can also track fast moving targets with ease, and can even keep a bead on Dark Eldar. Uniqe Units 11th "Wrath" Company The Equalizers Gene-seed reacts negatively with psykers and other Warp-sensitive individuals, as the likely hood and severity of "Episodes" increases throughout the Equalizers life until it is impossible to resist the constant pull. Though these "Wraths" can still tell friend from foe, and are still dedicated to the Imperium, they are hardly sane enough to comprehend anything else. They are seldom used and are the Chapters closest guarded secret. The Wraths specialize in combating Chaotic forces, as they can root out Chaotic taint with startling accuracy, and will act with immediate and shocking violence should they detect any Chaotic presents. This is due to the Judgement that is still fresh in every Equalizers minds. To the Wraths, the fact that half of their former brothers in the company disgraced their role as defenders of man to follow Mindfangs twisted "Justice" is a personal scar that will only heal when every traitor lays bloodied and broken by their hands. Wraths are nigh unstoppable once unleashed unto the battlefield, each wields massive Relic Blades and Thunder Hammers, or dual wielding Power Axes and Power Swords. Their psyker powers are also nothing to be neglected. Though they only instinctively use thier powers usually it is to great effect. The list of abilities at a Wraths disposal are: '''Wrath Hammer-' The Wrath fires a ball of unstable Warp energy from his hand at the foe, the resultant explosion is enough to total most heavy armoured vehicles. '''Warp Sheild- The Wrath will summon a powerful shield that will stop and deflect all but the most powerful of projectiles, however the shield suffers from the Wraths tunnel vision and dose not protect his rear or sides. 'Warpfire-' Wraths are capable of breathing massive jets of warp fire upon the foe, incinerating their very souls. 'Wrathblast- '''The Wrath becomes so consumed with hate and rage that he charges deep into enemy lines where he self-destructs in a massive explosion of Warp energy. '''Wrath Wall-' The Wrath exerts a huge gust of telekinetic force powerful enough to rip flesh from bone and overturn main battle tanks. 'Teleport- '''Wraths will move through the warp over short distances in order to surprise or ambush the enemy. They also use this ability to board enemy super heavy vehicles and to reach an out of range foe. Reclaimers ''"The Reclaimers are overworked and unappreciated, do not trifle with them."- ''Veteran Sniper North to a group of new Equalizers Spotter Marines Reclaimers are an interesting office of Space Marine, as they preform two necessary roles in the Equalizers. They are both Apothecary and Librarian all rolled into one rather dour Marine. They are medical specialist and earned the name Reclaimers for their most common duty, retrieving Gene-Seed from fallen battle brothers. Hpwever, since all psykers of the Chapter become bloodthirsty Wraths, it is also the Reclaimers duty to record the deeds and history of this Chapter. These skilled and often overlooked Space Marines are the logistic geniuses of the Chapter and have aeons of multitasking under their belt. They are famously ill tempered, and have been known to strike other battle brothers if they annoy them, and in battle they can become enraged and will furiously beat the enemy into submission with a hail of well placed and vindictive bolts. This is often due to the fact that these hard working battle brothers rarely get any sleep or grand appreciation. But Reclaimers do not begrudge their positions in the Chapter, as they know full well without them the Chapter would go the way of so many other dead and forgotten brotherhoods. They are not ones for glory and battle honours, a simple thank you and a long rest is reward enough for these stalwart defenders of man. Techmarines (Tech-Sargents) The Equalizers have a very large number of Techmarines, and they are notably innovatie and, some would even say, inventive. This is due to the Chapters rather damaged relationship with the Mechanicus following the Trindus Trials, Equalizer Techmarines are given the most basic education by the spiteful Mechaniucs. Thus, Techmarines in the Equalizers work in three man groups, one is a Tech-Sargent, who educates his two Techmarine charges in the ways of the machine. Tech-Sargents have learned their trade through trial and error, and mesured experiments as their innital training teaches them only the basics. It is this need to modify and innovate that gives the Chapter its uniqe and highly advanced wargear. Equalizers Techmarines are careful not to delve too deep into modification and invention, understanding that change without moderation begets heresy, however their damaged relationship with the Mechanicus has made them the target of various claims of tech-heresy. (some of which are not entirely unfounded) Regardless, the Inquisition upholds its position that so long as the Equalizers do not pervert the machine in ways that truely violate the laws of the Imperium, they are free to innovate as they see fit. Spotters Spotter Marines are the equivalent of Scout Marines in the Equalizers. They are rookie Space Marine but being Equalizers their keen eyesight and deadly aim are second to none. Spotters are often spread out amongst the Chapter and as such elements of their 10th Company are often found alongside their senior brothers. Spotters, as their name implies, often assist Sniper squads in picking out targets or scout ahead for the rest of the Chapter. It is not uncommon for fully fledged battle brothers to rejoin the Spotters once is initiation to all other classes is done, for Equalizers, sniping is second nature. Sniper Squads The Equalizers have squads of full fledged battle brothers who are the best shots in the chapter. These six man squads usually have three Marines armed with Battle Bolters and the other three are armed with deadly Stalker Bolters or powerful Oblivion rifles loaded with Executioner rounds. These squads are usually deployed to whittle the enemy down or provide long range support. Veteran Snipers are amongst the greatest marksmen in the whole of the Imperium, rivialed only by the fearsome Vindicare assassins. These elite brothers often work alone and behind enemy lines. (though on occasion they are accompanied with a squad of Spotters) Their duty is to eliminate enemy leadership or destroy other high value targets. Deathwatch Service The Equalizers serve proudly in the ranks of the Deathwatch and second more Dreadnaughts and Snipers than any other chapter to the Deathwatch. They are indispensable assets to the Ordo Xenos, as Equalizers are well versed in the art of killing xenos from afar and covertly if necessary. However, the Equalizers often antisocial and stoic personalties have made them difficult to integrate into the mixed Deathwatch squads. Relations Thunder Lances- The Thunder Lances have become close allies with the Equalizers ever since the Equalizers 7th Company helped the Thunder Lances drive the Calipsian Hordes back from the Lance's homeworld. The two Chapters have been seen fighting alongside one another frequently ever since that conflict and show a close bond. Though their tactics would appear impossible to work together the combination of deadly ranged warfare and fast assaults works nicely. It is not an uncommon sight for an Equalizers Sniper to be riding side seat with a Thunder Lance Biker. Marines Baleful- The Equalizers and Marines Baleful have served alongside one another in previous wars against the thrice-damned Orks many a time. The Equalizers hold much respect for this humble and displined Chapter. The two Chapters have simmilar tactics and thus, have minimal friction when it comes to tactical meetings. The Scales of Malice- The Scales of Malice spawned from the Equalizers own ranks and turned themselves into the Chapters ultimate foe, relentless, cold hearted, and without any form of mercy they carry out brutal vigilante "justice". To the Equalizers the Scales of Malice spat on their oath to humanity to become nothing more than a glorified lynch mob and are hunted down with such venomous hate that marines this often level headed Chapter will devolve into Episodes upon spotting a traitor marine of the Scales of Malice. The Blackteef Tribe- The Equalizers have fought these Orks since the beginning and have sworn to end The Maastas life no matter the cost. The chapter was created to defend Equius Primes vast stores of archotech from the Blackteef and as such have become experts on Blackteef and Orks in general. Maelstrom Dogs- After these murderous cut-throats aided the mutant rebels of the Quint Rebellions and butchered millions of Quints people, the Equalizers swore that every single one of these cut-throats would feel the Imperium's wrath. '''Orks- '''The Equalizers were created to fight Orks and as such are experts on the brutish beasts. They know Ork Klanz intricately and understand each tribes history and "kultur", while many chapters debate whether or not knowing every detail about these savage xenos is really necessary, the Equalizers believe that to defeat thine enemy you must know thine enemy. '''Tau-' This Chapter has done battle with Tau forces many a time but are content to leave them be, as their are far more immediate and dire threats to the people of the Imperium. 'Tyranids- '''Like all Ultramarine successor chapters, the Equalizers despise the Tyranids with every fibre of their being and will fight the Great Devourer at any opportunity. '''Inquisition- '''The Equalizers cannot stand most of the Ordos save Ordo Xenos, whom the Equalizers believe focus on Mankind's true enemy. As such there are many Equalizers in the service of the Deathwatch and some even become Black Sheilds, not out of shame, but due to their fanatical drive to kill all things alien. '''Mutants-' The Equalizers have a strange outlook on the mutant population of mankind, whilst they bear no personal animosity towards them, the Equalizers consider mutants as livestock and nothing more. This is a result of the standard Equiuan diet which consists mostly of mutant flesh. 'Abhumans-' As Equius II has a sizeable Ogryn population, the Equalizers view most abhuman races as no different from their baseline cousins and treat them with the same respect and benevolence they show to all the Imperium's peoples. (save for Beast Men, who are viewed similarly as mutants) As such, Equalizers have no qualms about fighting alongside an Abhuman regiment. 'Raven Guard- '''These two chapters have rarely worked together but the chapters styles of warfare, when combined, make them an all but unstoppable force. The Raven Guard attack unseen and undetectable, whilst the Equalizers decimate the confused foe from afar. '''Ultramarines- '''The Equalizers maintain a distant relationship with their progenitors, but as any son of Guilliman, should the Ultramarines or their fellow successors call for aid, they will answer with Blue Bolters at the ready. 'Iron Krakens- 'The Iron Krakens saved the Equalizers 2nd company during the Sacking of Alsace, the two chapters have differing agendas and ideologies but after Alsace, should the Krakens call for aid, the Equalizers will respond without hesitation. '''Salamanders- '''The Salamanders and Equalizers both place an emphasis on defending civilians and therefore work well together, both on and off the field of battle. '''Eldar- '''The Equalizers hunt the Eldar relentlessly, seeing the pompous xenos as a grave threat to the people of the Imperium. This comes from the bloody skirmishes the Equalizers have fought against the Dark Eldar and believe Craftworld and Maiden world Eldar are no different from their chaotic brethren...and nothing can convince them otherwise. They have destroyed no less than three maiden worlds and a craftworld at great cost to themselves. '''Chaos- '''As any Space Marine chapter, the Equalizers hunt down and destroy Chaos wherever it rears its heretical head. They are mortal enemies with the Chaos warband that spawned from their own ranks, The Scales of Malice and the Maelstrom Dogs who are commonly found under their banner. They are also on the constant lookout for the fabled Schola Chaotica, as a warband that robs humanity of future generations is surely on this chapters top priority. '''Necrons- '''The chapter has rarely come into contact with the Necrons but has sworn that these soulless machines will feel their wrath for the untold millions of Imperial citizens the xenos have slaughtered. 'Mutacrat- 'The Mutacrat have been staunch foes for the Equalizers in the past, but the Equalizers rarely seek these diminutive xenos out as they rarely if ever endanger the lives of the innocent. Chapter Culture The Equalizers were originally Ultramarines, but as their ranks became flooded with recruits taken from the most deadly hive gangs of Equius Prime, III, and IV, they began to change as a chapter. The chapter took on the combat styles of the people they defended and interacted with on a daily basis, as many Equalizer Spotters are used to defend the otherwise doomed tribes against mutants and other horrors, they had fought alongside these people and found that a bolt to the skull can fell even the mightiest of foes. They became more reserved, as individual victories meant nothing on Equius Prime, the only true victory to the people of Equius was dying peacefully of old age. Equius Prime is a run down industrial world, having been nearly destroyed by nuclear warfare during the Age of Strife. When the Imperium rediscovered the world, the only humans left were vicious hive gangs and the wretched mutants they had resorted to eating as the only other alternative was cannibalism. However, large sections and of the deep manufactorums were in perfect condition, and massive stockpiles of ancient weapons from the humanities Golden Age lay untouched. Its three moons are in similar states of disarray, with Equius III and IV nearly overrun by feral mutant hordes and the whole of Equius Secundus population at the time of discovery had evolved (or devolved in the eyes of the Imperium) into Ogryns. The Equalizers developed a strange outlook on mutants, though the people of the Equius system see mutants as deadly foes, but the Equalizers see them more as game. As such it is not uncommon for Equalizers to underestimate mutant foes and it is even more common for Equalizers to have mutant flesh in their rations. This "diet" has been brought up a few times by puritan Inquisitors and the Mechanicus who would like nothing more to see this Chapter disbanded, in general the consumption of mutant flesh is not considered grounds for Excomuincate Tratiorus, as the Blood Angels and their successors partake in blood rituals and have proven loyal thus far. In spite of being exonerated the Equalizers tread lightly on the subject, as the testimony of Ordo Xenos Inquisitors was the only thing that saved them from liquefaction. They posses a bitter hatred towards most xenos and will not hesitate to kill any alien lifeforms they see. They take the xenophobic hatered of the Imperium to new hights, slaughtering alien lifeforms regardless of their actual threat level to the Imperium The Equalizers do not practice the no helmet tradition seen in other Astartes chapters and in fact consider the act of going into battle without a helmet to be a grave error. This is mostly because the Equalizers have often witnessed what happens to an unprotected skull in battle first hand and how quickly a single bolt can turn a fearsome foe into a pile of meat. Equalizers often refer to themselves by the old hive gang nicknames that they once lived by as mere mortals, and all of them bear some form of tatooing or peircings. Often, after a Spotter is made a true Battle-Brother, they get the chapter badge - a pair of balanced scales - tatooed on their person. And thus after a millennia fighting and dying alongside the people of Equius Prime made the Equalizers into what they are today, a stoic but benevolent chapter, defenders of the Imperium and all its peoples. It is their firm belief that this is what the Emperor, in all his great wisdom, created the Space Marines for. Recruitment The Equalizers only recruit from their homeworld of Equius Prime and its surrounding moons , Equius III and Equius IV. The usual asperents come from the worlds most successful hive gangs and tribes and are put through rigorous testing and training. But the moment of truth comes when the asperant undergoes "The Ordeal". The Ordeal is the final part of an asperents training. The potential Equalizer is induced into an Episode-like state by various narcotics and stimulants and is expected to resist as long as possible. This test brings out the true nature of the asperant, if they embrace the power brought by the Episode then they are not worthy, but if they resist for at set amount of time they are accepted into the chapter. This trial teaches the successful asperant that they cannot deny their rage, but as defenders of the Imperium they must resist no matter the cost, for they are the final line against madness and oblivion. Heroes Chapter Master Nightkin ''"I don't give a damn how valuable that relic is, you tell the Tech-Priests that we are here to put a stop to these Orks, not safeguard some decrepit tomb!"- ''Chapter Master Nightkin, venting his disdain for the Adeptus Mechanicus during the Black Waaagh! Nightkin is the third chapter master of the Equalizers and the 1st one to be native to Equius Prime. Nightkin was born to the Blackshots hive gang and from an early age earned renown as an excellent sniper. His name was soon known throughout the Underhives as a synonym for a bullet to the skull. On his sixteenth birthday, he was captured by an Equalizer Scout squad and brought to Equius Primes fortress monastery for recruitment. He excelled in all the training and tests and was the first and only asperaint to successfully deny his first Episode, such iron will destined him for a leadership role within the chapter. He rose through the ranks quickly and by the time of the Tyranid Incursion was a fully fledged Sargent of the Veteran 1st Company. When he saw his chapter master, Livitus Corona, fall in battle against a Tyranid Carnifex, he took up the Power Sword of his Chapter Master and slew the Carnifex in a bloody duel, with the beast dead he rushed to Livitus's side. As he watched his friend and mentor pass away in his arms, Nightkin recived his final order from Livitus, to defend the Imperium from this grave new threat, to defend not just the Lejion Sector but all the others where the innocent people of the Imperium struggled to survive. Ever since then, Nightkin has led the Equalizers through ruin and victory and is nothing less than the greatest Equalizer who ever lived in the eyes of his fellow battle brothers. Nightkin is a cool and collected individual, facing both victory and potential defeat with the same dry wit he has shown throughout his life. (though his temper has been known to flare when other Adpta place their agendas above the lives of the Imperium's people) He is a firm believer in humanities right to the Galaxy and shares his chapters xenophobic hatred of all things alien, but he tries his best to temper that wrath all Equalizers hold within them, lest they fall to their undying fury that burns deep within them all. Captain Waidmen ''"Get the hell off this planet before I throw you off it." -''Waidmen, before killing Blackteef Undaboss, Gorejaw Gut 'Spilla in hand to hand combat. Waidmen is an aloof Veteran Devastator that has become a legend within the Equalizers. During the Tyranid invasion of Equius Prime and its surrounding moons, he slew a Bio-Titan with little more but than a Melta and steely resolve. He scaled the horrific beast, killing Gargoyals and other defenders with his power axe and Bolt Revolver, his Melta slung across his back. He finally made it to the top of the beasts skull and emptied his Melta into a soft spot of the Bio-Titans armoured carapace. As the monster crashed to the ground, Waidmen lept off and repeated the process with two more Bio Titans until he was grievously wounded by a pack of genestealers. His actions saved Equius III and crippled the Tyranid splinter fleets ability to continue their siege of the system. As such as soon as he recovered from his wounds (which required extensive bionics) he was promoted to the Veteran 1st Company. He soon applied for Deathwatch service and would do so three more times during his long career. Currently he is the Captain of the 2nd Company. Blue ''"It was not wise of you to come here looking for a fight Orks... for now you have found one." - ''Blues famously uttered words before he slew a band of Ork Nobz during the 3rd Ork invasion of the Equius system Blue is a Dreadnought of great renown within the Chapter and is the oldest Marine in the Chapter. His metal body has been enhanced by the chapters Techmarines to equal the Equius Pattern Dreadnought design, outfitted with a pair of shoulder mounted missle batteries. He also has two Dreadnought sized Power Fists with underslung Storm Bolters that have desecrated both Traitor and Xenos alike. In battle Blue, like any Venerable Dreadnought is a sight to behold, gunning down the foe in a hail of bolter fire, his missile batteries firing withering barrages that shatter both heretic and xenos charges alike. His skill in close quarters combat is second to none, as his impressive bulk can move swiftly and deliver punishing blows to the enemies of man. He was a Venerable Dreadnought of the Ultramarines before he answered the call for new members of the Chapter that would eventually become the Equalizers. His original name is lost to legend, as Blue himself is quite fond of the nickname the Chapters young marines coined for him all those millennia ago. He has gotten used to the Chapters unique use of Dreadnoughts and has particularly enjoyed the rarity of stasis induced slumbers. He is an active member in the Chapters command, often giving Epsilon guidance that the young Chapter Master always heeds, for Blue is by far the wisest marine of the Equalizers. North ''"Executioner rounds? Never touched the stuff!"- ''North, when asked if he used self guiding bolts in order to hit targets on the horizon line. North is Epsilons biological brother and the Chapters greatest marksman. He is an outgoing and humorous individual, always trying to "Lighten the mood." This sets him apart from his stoic comrades and his cool tempered brother. As such he, like many Veteran Snipers, works primarily alone on the battlefield. His kill record is legendary and it is a common joke that, were Kharn the Betrayer and North to compare kill ratios, North would tie the Kharn by killing the Berserker. Many an Ork Warboss and Dark Eldar Archon have had their reigns of terror cut short by one of Norths bolts. North rose to prominence in the Chapter during the sixth Ork invasion of the system. He was Spotter at the time and his whole squad had been butchered by Blackteef Blitz Boyz. He found shelter on the top floor of a dilapidated hab-centre, next to a supply crate stocked full of ammunition. With his Stalker Bolter and plenty of ammo, North turned the area into a killing field, little did he know that Equius IV, the world he was on, had been evacuated and he was the sole remaining human on the whole of the planet. He survived in the building for a full year, killing Orks left and right as they tried to seize the ground he defended, he lived off Ork meat and blood. As his stockpile of ammunition ran low, and Orks began pouring into the building, North was prepared to die with his hands around an Orks throat when suddenly the Blackteef were pitched from their feet in a hail of bolter fire. The current Chapter Master at the time, Livitus Corona, lead the liberation force personally. After the Orks had been run off by the Equalizers and North finnally got some well earned sleep, he was promoted to the rank of Veteran alongside his brother, and has been the bane of xenos ever since. Dagger ''"Quit your fidgeting, it's only a broken arm and three broken ribs, plus the shattered vertebrae and a skull fracture and a...well.. look, the point is your a bloody Space Marine, by the Throne, so you'll pull though." -'' An example of Daggers soothing bedside manner Dagger is the Equalizers oldest and most experienced Reclaimer, as such he is the Chapters cheif medical expert. He is the epitome of a Reclaimer, skilled, attentive, and unshakeable. (he is also irritable, dour, and rather impolite) Dagger has fought on hundreds of thousands of battlefields and saved the lives of hundreds of battle brothers over his long and distinguished career. He is utterly unshakeable and has stared down Ork Warbosses and Tyranid swarms in the defence of his wounded battle brothers. One of his most famous exploits was defending two squads worth of critically wounded Marines from a swarm of Tyranids during the Incursion. The field hospital had been overrun and he was the sole able bodied Marine there. With nothing but a pair of bolt SMGs and his anger, he cut down no less than twenty packs of Hormagaunts and a Carnifex. When aid finally came led by then Sargent Nightkin, they found Dagger knee deep in tryanid bodies, his first words to the reinforcements were, ''"Well about damn time! I thought I was going to have to hold the whole bloody planet on my own for a moment there." Philus Maxiumus The 1st Chapter Master of the Equalizers Philus Maxiumus was a great warrior and brilliant leader. He was originally a Veteran of the Ultramarines 1st company and had served the Imperium without fail for hundreds of years before volunteering to lead the 14th founding successor Chapter that would become the Equalizers. He was a strict and stern commander, always at the front and never left a man behind. His death is one of the great tragedies of the Equalizers history, he was slain by a Dark Eldar assassin while he and his command squad assissted in the evacuation of civilians, an insult beyond measure to the Equalizers. The assassin was caught and brutally killed by Philus's successor, Livitus Corona. Livitus Corona Livitus Corona led the Equalizers for nearly a millennia and is revered as the "Eldar Slayer" amongst the marines of the chapter. After the previous Chapter Master, Philus Maximus, was assassinated by Dark Eldar he led the whole chapter on a vengeful crusade on all Eldar populations the chapter could find. During these crusades the chapter totally destroyed two Maiden world, and slew the Archon of the Kabal responsible for Philus' death. After these victories against the Eldar, the chapter returned to defend their system against the Orks of the Blackteef tribe. After centuries of Ork attacks, the chapter was caught off guard by the Tyranid swarm, a branch of Hive Fleet Kraken gouged its way though their system, claiming the lives of hundreds of Equalizers, including Livitus himself. As he lay dying in the arms of his friend and student, Nightkin, he gave his final order, defend the whole of the Imperium, defend the people. Livitus Corona was a fair and decisive commander but was a staunch traditionalist in the way of war and a strict follower of the Codex. It is these attributes that probably led the the increase of casualties during his reign. Regardless, his death was a blow to the whole of the chapter, for they had regarded him as one of the most skilled warriors the chapter has ever known. His body, alongside that of Philus Maximus, rests in the Hall of War on the Stallion. Chapter Relics Being a relatively young Chapter, the Equalizers have few relics that are truly ancient by Space Marine standards, but none the less these mighty weapons are legendary in their own right: The Flames of Corona Currently in the hands of Chapter Master Nightkin, this pair of master crafted Power Swords are by far some of the most devastating weapons ever wielded by a Space Marine. These swords are completely seethed in plasma energy and can burn through any material they come in contact with. The physical blades themselves are of an unknown black material, but are sharper than any known material and can carve though power armour with ease. Quotes About Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:T42 Category:Ultramarines Successors Category:14th Founding